Making up
by HR always live on
Summary: Takes place at the end of Doorbell, but don't have to have read that first. HR M rated goodness, hopefully.


_Takes place at the end of Doorbell, but totally unnecessary to have read that first. Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Ruth was very pleased that she had made up with Harry but that night she was tossing and turning sleeplessly in her own bed alone. It had been a long time since she had slept alone and it was something she was not keen to get used to once again. At one in the morning she gave up trying to get any sleep at all and went downstairs to watch some pointless TV as her eyes stayed resolutely open. After ten minutes she heard a light knock on her front door. A knock measured to be ignored if she was asleep but still able to grab her attention if awake. Opening it, she wasn't all that surprised to see Harry standing there.<p>

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked as he bypassed her into her living room. Ruth flicked the TV off as Harry shrugged his coat off. She stared at Harry who was looking irresistible in his rumpled blue shirt with stubbled cheeks which she couldn't fail but imagine rubbing against her body. While her mind had been distracted by his appearance she realised Harry had been speaking and she hadn't heard one word.

"Sorry," she said shaking her head slightly. "I didn't hear a word."

"Mind elsewhere?" he asked, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

"Yes," she said honestly, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Mind definitely elsewhere. Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said quietly. "For nearly ten years I always wished you were in my bed... In my arms when I fell asleep, and that you'd still be there when I woke up. Being alone tonight brought it all back. I just… couldn't sleep without you there. So I wanted to see you, and I ended up here."

"Selfishly I'm glad you did. Because I couldn't sleep either." Ruth smiled as he kissed her lips softly. "Upstairs?" Harry nodded, and holding her hand they went to her bedroom. "I have to say I feel very underdressed," Ruth said as she got under the covers. "I'd never have worn these grey pyjamas if I'd known you were coming over."  
>Harry groaned slightly as he put pressure on his fractured rib, getting in bed next to her, still fully dressed. "I like those PJ's," he said pulling her back against his chest.<p>

"They're soft like you," he added, his arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her close. She resisted for a few seconds and then he realised why. "It doesn't hurt to hold you like this," he said. "My rib is fine, and I want to feel you in my arms more than anything, so relax and sleep." She nodded and as Harry stroked her hair it didn't take long for her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you," Harry whispered just before kissing her shoulder. This was right, this was as it should be between them. Watching the light rise and fall of her chest, he slipped easily into sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke about ten minutes before Ruth did, hearing the rain thundering on the window. She had turned over in sleep and her face looked so beautiful and relaxed that it made his heart melt, just from looking at her. He had woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable, so he had undressed before getting back in bed. He hadn't wanted to right away last night because he didn't want to push too fast from the even ground they'd found. Because of this he was surprised when she pressed a sleepy good morning kiss to his bare chest.<p>

"I didn't know you were awake," he said to her face, eyes still closed.

"I wanted to savour it," she whispered. "I've missed you."

"Mm," he said simply. Her hand drifted down his body and rested on his boxer shorts, her finger drawing circles on his hip suggestively.

"Ruth…" he said quietly.

"It was just a thought," she said easily. "If you're not well enough or don't want to, just forget it."

"Its not that, believe me," he replied. "I did want to talk to you though. I want you to promise me something."

"What?" she asked completely confused and bewildered.

"Don't fake it," he said, just above a whisper.

"I don't," she said instantly.

"You do," he argued. "Don't lie to me, I know you do."

"Okay, fine. I don't fake it often."

"Now that I'll believe," he said with a smile. "Just promise me."

"I promise Harry," she said, slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught out. "I promise." He nodded with a small smile. The only occasions she had faked it was when she had known that Harry was so desperate for her that they had both stayed focused on his pleasure rather than her own. Those incidents had been rare anyway, but definitely not without enjoyment she thought with a broad smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, seeing her grin.

"You," she said honestly, pulling him in for a kiss. For one, she had had enough of talking about their relationship. At the moment she'd much rather let her actions speak. After several long minutes of thoroughly enjoyable kisses and touches Harry gasped in shock as her hand wrapped firmly around his growing erection. Her eyes locked with his, all innocence in her blue eyed gaze. An innocence which argued highly with what her fingertips were doing to him, especially when she pulled his boxers down. Her lip quirked as she heard him groan loudly. They both knew he wouldn't hold up long if she kept this up and Harry pushed her onto her back quickly.

"You're teasing me Ruth," he said in a hoarse whisper, biting her bottom lip lightly for a second.

"Return the favour then," she whispered.

"All in good time," he whispered, making an electric thrill go down her spine as her top was thrown to the floor quickly. She arched her back slightly as he started toying with her nipples, one with his fingers, the other with his tongue. He kept up a rhythm they both knew she found difficult to resist. He kept torturing her for much longer than usual, making her moan and desperately want him inside her.

"Oh come on Harry," she said breathlessly. "Please…"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely," he whispered, stripping her very quickly. Incredibly quickly he lowered his mouth to her core.

"Fucking hell," she swore under her breath as he sucked her clitoris gently. He chuckled sending the most intense thrills throughout her entire body. He was bringing her to the point of no return when he suddenly stopped, and looked at her face. It took a second for her to realise that she wasn't going to be given the climax she desperately wanted and she opened her eyes, looking into his face as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That- was- not- fair," she breathed heavily, kissing him between each word.

"No?" he asked. "How about… now?" She let out a sigh as he filled her so incredibly slowly, making sure she felt every inch of him. Making sure she felt everything possible.

"I think you're taking teasing to a whole new level," she said as he kissed her neck, stubble creating a wonderful friction against her skin. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her softly. A kiss full of love and passion, need and want, but most of all desire. He moved inside her so slowly to start with but it quickly became frantic until she found herself biting her lip as every muscle in her body tensed as her climax powered through her. She felt Harry just behind her and he collapsed on top of her.

Oddly enough she thought it was a wonderful feeling, being squashed between Harry and the mattress while in a blissful afterglow. Harry came back to himself ten minutes later and realised all his weight was on her and moved away from her quickly.

"Don't," she said in a happy whisper, but it was too late. He stroked her face lightly, looking at her very satisfied face when she thought of something. "Are you okay? Your rib?"

"Can't even feel it right now," he murmured. She laughed and kissed him, bodies pressing against each other.

"You know this is my favourite part," she whispered, limbs so tangled they didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I love the sex, but I really enjoy being with you like this afterwards. The way you always hold me and look at me… Its my favourite part."

"I love you," he said simply. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. They spent the rest of the morning entwined together, kissing time away.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to focus on the emotion between them rather than the sex, not sure if I've pulled it off or not.<em>


End file.
